


An Echo From the Past

by Lucyh95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I’m still not over it :(, Spoilers for chapter 132!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyh95/pseuds/Lucyh95
Summary: He should have known. Really.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	An Echo From the Past

_"Hey, Levi."_

_"Do you think they're all watching?"_

_"Do you think we can finally hold our heads high for our dead comrades?"_

He had not liked it, those words, not one bit.

An echo of a time long gone. That where they. But he remembered. The memory of that day was still crystal clear, etched in his memory.

And when she spoke them, he quickly had shut her up. A cold shiver had run through his body. Because he remembered, had seen what had come next after those words. And then not long after, she had come walking toward him, sweat dripping off her temple, expression desperate and barely controlled, not willing to meet his gaze.

_He should have known. Really._

Hange was asking, and he could not say no. Levi had never been good at saying no to her. And he was the only barrier left that prevented her from leaving _(stopping her from facing that hell alone)_ , even if there was no other choice. No alternative. She'd already made her decision.

They stood there, the two of them, seconds passing by. Hange wouldn't meet his gaze. He knew she would break if she did. He knew that feeling all too well.

Hange was begging, all the while wearing that despairing expression. And he wanted— _so many things._ But there was no time, no time for anything at all. So he raised his fist and planted it on her chest, a heart beating under his fingers. Too quick.

And so, once again, Levi would give the last push for the step forward.

_"Dedicate your heart."_

It was yet another echo from a long time gone.

And that made her look up at him, eyes widening with a glimmer. Surprise, wonder, realization; it all was there for a flash spread across her face before it was gone again, her mouth curving downward. Tears, he knew, barely contained.

Then he moved away, no more words, it was done. Those three words had been enough. He did not look back as he stepped forth and _away_. Because if he did— maybe it would break him.

_He had not liked it to hear those words from her. It was dread what he had felt at that moment. And he should have known. Really._

_That was what he recalled, while he pathetically clung to a flask that was long devoid of any water._

_"Later, Hange."_

_"Watch us from there."_

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 132 is still hurting me, so I wrote another story.


End file.
